<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Wishes by Tallulah_Danger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949463">Birthday Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Danger/pseuds/Tallulah_Danger'>Tallulah_Danger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mentioned Riko Moriyama, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Danger/pseuds/Tallulah_Danger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin gets reminded of the Nest on his birthday. Andrew snaps him out of it. </p>
<p>This has slightly graphic depictions of previous abuse, fair warning. Mostly memories, only about 2 paragraphs of sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Kevin so dearly. I also decided to torture him and pull out all the sadness right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...We are reminded of Kevin's tragic energy, and I, for one, am heartbroken we cannot be with him today. In fact, all the Ravens-" </p>
<p>The tv shut off. Kevin didn't move. He just stared at the blank screen, the image of Riko wishing him happy birthday burned into his mind. </p>
<p>They hadn't celebrated birthdays in the Nest. There had been no point, and it would've separated someone out. That didn't happen. Here, though…</p>
<p>The day had started out great. Nicky had sent an exuberant happy birthday text with too many emojis and exclamation marks, and Besty Dobson had sent a calm 'happy birthday!'. Even Aaron had given him an uncomfortable nod and mumbled something with 'happy' and 'day' in it as he left for classes. </p>
<p>Mark, from Kevin's Tradition of Western Law class, had brought slightly lopsided cupcakes, which Kevin ate one of, then conveniently left the box at class. </p>
<p>The upperclassmen had stopped by his dorm when he was having lunch and given him various well wishes, and Allison had handed over a stack of gift cards for various exy stores and smoothie bars. He had thanked her, awkwardly, and she had smiled airily back and flipped her hair. </p>
<p>Then, when his classes had been done for the day, Kevin had gone back to the dorm to discover Andrew sitting on the couch, eating out of a bucket of ice cream. With the news channel turned on to the Exy game that was planned to start soon. </p>
<p>Kevin had wanted to grab the ice cream out of Andrew's hand, but settled for each of them having something they disliked going on. For Andrew, the Exy game, and for Kevin, the awful looking Rocky Road that Andrew was eating. </p>
<p>Aaron was out and Nicky had gone with the upperclassmen to dinner, so it was just Kevin making comments at the tv and Andrew snickering every time Kevin yelled. </p>
<p>And then at halftime, they had announced a special announcement and interview. The commentators had looked directly at the cameras and shouted, "Happy birthday, Kevin Day!" and Kevin had sat up so fast he almost fell off the couch. </p>
<p>"Hey Kevin." Andrew had grinned. "They wish you a happy birthday." </p>
<p>Kevin felt something odd, like he was seeing something for the first time. People had wished him a happy birthday before, but he hadn't cared. He had Exy and Riko and had absolutely no reason to pay attention to anything else. The corner of his mouth twitched, almost in a smile, and then they cut to an interview and Kevin inhaled sharply. </p>
<p>"Riko Moriyama, do you have anything to say on the topic of Kevin Day's birthday?" </p>
<p>On screen, Riko smiled widely. </p>
<p>"Well, on this special day…" </p>
<p>Kevin tried and failed to tune him out as he talked about their history and Kevin's injury. On the tv, Riko talked about how much he missed playing with Kevin, and Kevin heard the sound of breaking bone. Riko grinned, a proper and calm smile, and Kevin saw his smile as he stood over Kevin, ordering him to practice through the pain. </p>
<p>His breathing was loud in the silence as the tv turned off. He turned slowly to see Andrew holding the remote, looking bored. He tossed it on the couch and dug his spoon in the ice cream. Kevin vaulted to his feet and rounded the couch. He walked to the kitchen, trying not to remember too much of the Nest. </p>
<p>Kevin blindly reached for the cabinet next to the fridge and yanked it open. Then he stood there.</p>
<p>"Where's the alcohol?" </p>
<p>All of it was gone, from the tequila to the vodka, even the shitty boxed wine Nicky had brought home one day. There was just sugary breakfast cereals. Andrew laughed.</p>
<p>"You like it? We made a bet you couldn't get through a day without your crutch. Looked like we were right." </p>
<p>Kevin restrained himself from strangling Andrew. There was no way he would willingly beg for anything, and Andrew knew it. So he went the other way around the island. </p>
<p>"Then I'll go get some from the girls." </p>
<p>Andrew casually moved around the counter and blocked him, arms crossed. </p>
<p>"Your addiction will have to wait. I refuse to have suffered through the entire first half and you won't even see the ending." Kevin tried to push past him but Andrew held out his arms. "My ice cream is melting." </p>
<p>Kevin would've kept walking, but the tip of something sharp pressed against his side. Andrew's expression switched from bland to intense in a second. </p>
<p>"Hey Kevin." Kevin refused to acknowledge his name. His thoughts were spiraling; he was down in the oppressive darkness of the Nest, surrounded by disinterested faces and sharp smiles. He saw a black 1 filling his vision. </p>
<p>"Kevin," Andrew sang, face serious. "Your master isn't here right now. You wear orange, not black. Remember?" </p>
<p>Kevin remembered the red eye of a raven watching him, of handcuffs and a 3. Andrew snapped in front of his face. </p>
<p>"Orange. Not black. Vodka and Exy aren't the only ways to fix your problems." </p>
<p>Kevin blinked, black and red receding from his vision. </p>
<p>"I can think of another." </p>
<p>Andrew stared blankly, then cackled. </p>
<p>"I stand corrected. A third way, one that still solves nothing. Ever the hider in an eternal game of hide-and-seek." </p>
<p>He turned on his heel and Kevin followed slowly. The bedroom was dark, curtains pulled shut and lights out. Kevin gripped the door handle. </p>
<p>A dark stone wall, hands braced against black sheets, Kevin's face pressed into a bed- </p>
<p>"Your mouth said yes, but your face is saying no. Make up your mind, or you'll be left without any of your solutions." </p>
<p>"I'm fine," Kevin said gruffly. He let go of the door handle to wave at the windows. "I just need-" </p>
<p>Andrew was moving before he could finish, ripping open the curtains with a flourish and a grin over his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Over there. In the sun." </p>
<p>Andrew laughed for no reason Kevin could see. With no ceremony, Kevin yanked off his shirt and shoved down his pants. The images of blood on black pillows was still there, but it was fast getting replaced with Andrew's naked chest. </p>
<p>Kevin walked over to Andrew's bed and sat down, positioning himself in the dying sunlight. Andrew came and stood over him. </p>
<p>"Yes or no?" </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>Andrew reached out and pushed him lightly and Kevin went down easy. Andrew never actually shoved him, never held him down so he couldn't get up and always asked before starting anything. Since the start of their arrangement, Kevin had never felt unsafe. </p>
<p>Andrew slid down, hovering over Kevin's hips. </p>
<p>"Wait." </p>
<p>Andrew waited.</p>
<p>"Not that." Andrew sat back up and listened. "I need more." Andrew gave him a crooked grin and twisted to reach his nightstand. He sat back up with a bottle of lube, which he then poured one his fingers. </p>
<p>Kevin inhaled sharply at the coldness of the lube, but Andrew's fingers felt good enough Kevin could care less. He turned his head and watched the sunset reflecting off cars in the parking lot. The sun was still magical to him. </p>
<p>Andrew added another finger and Kevin squirmed. Fingers wrapped around an Exy stick, poised to hit- </p>
<p>Andrew added his third finger. After a few curls and pumps, Andrew slid his hand out. He cocked his head. </p>
<p>"I wonder about you." He drizzled lube in his hand and wrapped it around his soft cock, stroking. "I wonder what you want, what you desire." </p>
<p>"I want you to shut up and fuck me." Andrew snorted and kept moving his hand. He smirked down at Kevin, and Kevin thought of another smirk, accompanied by that 1. But then Andrew thrust into Kevin and all thoughts of Riko and the Nest disappeared. </p>
<p>Andrew set a hard pace, as he usually did, but the thrusts were softer. His hands were braced on either side of Kevin's body, bracketing him in without pinning him down. </p>
<p>The sex with Andrew was always good, but something about being brought back from the edge of panic by Andrew was making Kevin feel ridiculously turned on. He thought. </p>
<p>He reached down a hand to grab his own cock, but Andrew batted his hand away. </p>
<p>"Tell me what you want me to touch." There was a hint of amusement and challenge in his voice.</p>
<p>Kevin frowned. "Jerk me off." </p>
<p>"Done," Andrew said with a smile, as he shifted his weight so he could grasp Kevin's cock. He pumped and tugged, knowing Kevin in the way only someone who had been fuckbuddies with him could. </p>
<p>Kevin wasn't vocal during sex, just gasping and whispering meaningless nothings. Kevin murmured Andrew's name as Andrew did something with his hand that made Kevin shake. </p>
<p>"Remember, Kevin. Now you're orange, not black." Andrew's voice was soft, but firm. Andrew squeezed and thrust. Kevin came with a gasp. </p>
<p>Andrew pulled out and went into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later looking tidy. Kevin didn't want to move; wanted to lay there watching the sun and feeling peaceful. But he pushed himself up and retrieved his clothes from the floor. </p>
<p>The game had finished. Andrew gave the commentators a disinterested look and retrieved his puddle of ice cream. He put it back in the freezer and found the remote. </p>
<p>"...For those of you at home who missed it, we'll be replaying our interview with R-"</p>
<p>The tv shut off. At Kevin's look, Andrew gave him a wide grin. </p>
<p>"I don't think I should have to practice tonight. This was plenty of stickball." </p>
<p>Kevin made an offended noise and opened his mouth. </p>
<p>"Absolutely not. Practice is required." </p>
<p>He turned away in a huff and missed Andrew's smile turn a little more knowing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry I swear I love Kevin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>